Dark Paradise
by OC'specialty
Summary: It had been fifty years since her death, but every time he seemed to be lost and completely in despair she was there. He could almost see her sitting in the opposite chair, her brown hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves, her round chocolate brown eyes looking at him. She looked as she always did in his mind, her lips quirked slightly upward, amusement playing on her features.


_A/N: OKay so this is a oneshot companion piece for my other story LTA: Prince and the Prankster. Now it can be read on it's own, but Alex, Veronika, and Kate will make more sense in context. Either way, please enjoy :) _

* * *

><p>Magneto sat in the park, a chess board in front of him, the metal pieces unmoving before his eyes. He was powerless, completely and totally. 'One day, Erik, I always warned you' He heard in his mind, her calming voice bringing the opposite effect. His heart panged, throbbed - why did she always come to him and yet was always out of reach?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All my friends tell me I should move on...<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been fifty years since her death, but every time he seemed to be lost and completely in despair she was there. He could almost see her sitting in the opposite chair, her brown hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves, her round chocolate brown eyes looking at him. She looked as she always did in his mind, her lips quirked slightly upward, amusement playing on her features. "Hello Erik."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm lying on the ocean singing your song...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She had been a singer, with the voice of an angel, but Erik had known it was more than that when he heard her. He had come specifically from Berlin to London to find as many mutants as he could, and had stumbled upon her, her voice calling him like a siren. When he saw her he knew that she was exactly that, and after her performance in the church he approached her.<em>

"Excuse me? Miss?" She turned toward him, her large eyes appraising him.

_"Moreland." She answered. "Katharine Moreland, Kate for short. And before you ask if I'm named after the character of Austen the answer is yes." She huffed. "My mother had no sense of creativity." Her lips quirked to a smile. Erik hadn't quite expected that answer, and stared at her a moment. "Sorry, handsome, did I leave you speechless?"_

_Erik cleared his throat, wondering if her power extended to her speaking voice. "Erik Lehnsherr, pleasure Miss Moreland." he replied._

_She chuckled and nodded. "Pleasure - as the English custom goes, it's only appropriate to return the greeting." She said. "I take it you're one of the many who enjoyed the performance."_

_Erik grinned. "Oh I enjoyed it." He said. "Though I wonder how one such as you possesses such a voice."_

_Kate chuckled, her eyebrow raised. "I was born a siren it seems" she answered. "I've always been able to hold a tune, and people seem enraptured by it. Haven't even had lessons!" She laughed._

_"Born with it?" Erik repeated. He had known and he was right. "In that case, may I say something?"_

_"You seem to be doing fine all on your own." Kate replied._

_Erik smiled. "May I speak to you in private?"_

_She took a moment to think. "Yeah alright. In here." She lead him to a room and shut the door._

* * *

><p><strong>That's how you sang it<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>She was singing again, and Erik couldn't help but feel annoyed and relaxed. Annoyed because he had work to do and she was relaxing him against his will.<em>

_"Kate! Can you please?" He yelled, wishing she wasn't a siren. Her vocalizations ceased and she walked into the room, a spatula in her hand, her hands on her hips, and an apron covering her clothes. Her eyes were filled with irritation as she fixed him with a glare._

_"What are you complaining about?" She challenged. "Everyone else likes my singing, and you yourself brought me here as a part of your group because of my voice. I'm making breakfast, and I sing when I work."_

_"Can you sing a little quieter?" Erik asked, nearly begging. "I'm trying to concentrate."_

_Kate quirked a brow. "On what?"_

_Erik met her gaze with a stern one of his own. "Things regarding the Brotherhood" he answered, turning back to his desk. He could feel the metal that Kate wore coming closer to him, and standing behind him. "What do you want, Kate?"_

_"You need to relax, Mister Tall-Dark-and-Stern." She said a few inches from his ear. He had never been this close to her before in their three months of knowing each other. She turned her head to look him in the eye, her face a mere two inches away from his. He had ignored most of his draw toward her, always believing that it was her mutation which brought such feelings toward her. "Well, Erik...?" He unconsciously leaned closer-_

_Their moment was broken by Michael - the newest and youngest recruit smashing into the wall in the kitchen. Kate straightened up and ran in that direction, Erik at her heels. The boy was in a heap, his comrades laughing at his fate before they were silenced by Erik's hardened gaze. Kate looked the boy over, and saw he was relatively undamaged. She whispered to him in French, and Erik watched as he calmed down a bit. She stood._

_"Alright who is responsible?" She asked as Michael stood up, slightly behind her._

_The five other recruits pointed at Rolf, the troublemaker. Erik barked something to him in German, and the teenager looked thoroughly chastised and he nodded, going to walk out of the room. Kate stopped him with a hand on his arm and brought him before Michael._

_"Alright, apologize." She told him, standing to the side should Rolf attack Michael again._

_Rolf asked Erik in German if he had to, and after the man looked at Kate - who looked at him in such a way that he knew that he had better answer yes - he nodded. "Ya." The teen sighed and apologized to Michael, and the boy smiled._

_"It's alright."Michael said. "You're just toughening me up." Rolf smirked and Erik told him to leave._

_"No." Kate said, grabbing Rolf again. "You clean up this mess, and then we'll have breakfast."_

_"I told him he would have breakfast in his room." Erik countered._

_"Well since he's in my domain of the kitchen, I say he stays. Cleaning up is good enough punishment" Kate replied, walking back over to the stove before Erik could get a word in._

_He huffed and went back to his room. She always contradicted him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it._

_To his frustration, she began singing again._

* * *

><p><strong>Loving you forever can't be wrong...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She was flirting again. Why was she always flirting? Didn't she know that the damn mutant was only planning to do one thing? She laughed at one of the mutant's jokes, and placed her hand on his arm. When had he become so jealous? Furthermore, why did she always have to wear those dresses? Didn't she know what it did to the male mind?<em>

_"Erik?" Raven walked up. "What's got you looking murderous?"_

_"Nothing" Erik snapped. Raven snorted and followed his gaze, watching the brunette who was across the room._

_"Oh look! Kate and Lance are really taking a liking to each other aren't they?" She said, trying desperately to hide the smirk which threatened her features. The look Erik sent her would have made her combust if his power had been fire instead of metal. "What? I'm just noticing that they seem to enjoy each others company that's all!"_

_"Yes, Raven, I've noticed!" He spat, turning back to look at Kate, and completely missing the scheming look in Raven's eyes._

_"You know, we have bets going on" she started. "Regarding them..." and you. The rest of the sentence was which ran through her mind. "Angel bets a week, I bet a few days, Azazel has a month and Emma... well she said we were all off and sided with Michael who said tonight."_

_Erik's grip tightened on his glass, the table warping a bit. "Really? How lovely of them." He said acerbically._

_"Yes well, you know how we are. Always a competitive game between us. We are overgrown children" she said, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder and sipping her drink, her eyes on Erik above the lip of the glass._

_He watched as Kate smiled that smile that was driving him mad, her eyes focused entirely on the other mutant. What was his name again? Something with an 'A'?_

_"You know, I think they'll make nice kids at the very least." Raven continued, although she really meant Erik and Kate. "And I think with how it's going I'm going to bump my bet to be with Michael. That boy seems to know what he's talking about."_

_Erik didn't hear her, and simply stood, striding over to Kate and the mutant. Raven smiled victoriously and ran over to Michael._

_"Kate, may I speak with you?" Erik asked the brunette._

_"Uh, I'm in the-"_

_"Now and alone" Erik replied not giving her an option as he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her from the room._

_"Erik what is going on?"_

_"What are you playing at?" Erik demanded, pinning her between the wall and himself._

_"I don't understand what you mean." She replied coolly, tilting her head with a smile._

_Erik breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep his composure. "You're not blind." He said hoarsely. "You know exactly what's going on."_

_"Do I?" She toyed, leaning close to him._

_"You're trying to make me jealous." He stated clearly._

_"Am I?" She asked. "And are you jealous?"_

_Caging his arms on either side of her, he crushed his mouth to hers, his kiss demanding and hungry, which she met with equal fervor. Her hands snaked up to his hair, tangling in the blondish-red locks, inciting him further as he moved his hands to her body to pull her close._

_After a moment they pulled away. "If you ever flirt with that boy again, I will have nothing to do with you."_

_"Why would I flirt with Alex when I've got you?" She asked. "Like you said..." her hand moved down his chest."he's a boy." He grinned, kissing her again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though you're not here, won't move on...<strong>

* * *

><p>"If only we'd known then just who Alex was." His imaginary Kate said from her place across the chess board. Erik sighed and nodded.<p>

"I would have ended him." He said in return, wondering a bit if somehow she really were there. After all, she seemed so real in front of him.

Kate sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Death isn't always the answer, Erik."

"For men like him it is the only answer." He growled in reply.

Kate smiled a light laugh coming from her. "You haven't changed."

* * *

><p>T<strong>hat's how we played it<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>"Why am I not surprised that you've turned me domestic?" Erik asked Kate as they washed the dishes together. Kat laughed, handing him another dish to dry.<em>

_"Because I am an amazing woman who does in the figure of a lamb the feats of a lion." She replied, giving him a look._

_"Shakespeare?" Erik asked and she nodded. "Thought so." He finished the last of the plates, hanging up the towel to dry before he came up behind her, pulling her into his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. "So what's on the agenda for tonight, Mrs. Lehnsherr?" He asked, kissing her neck._

_"Well..." she said with a sigh, tilting her head to one side. "I think a bit of relaxing is in order."_

_"Mmm..." Erik hummed against her neck. "And what kind of relaxing?"_

_She giggled, turning around in his arms. "Well I was thinking that maybe-"_

_They were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Erik groaned. "Go away!" He shouted and she laughed, kissing him before she pushed him toward the door. He growled, opening the door to see Raven standing there. "What do you want?" He snapped._

_"Hello Raven." Kate called._

_"Hello Kate!" Raven replied, frowning at Erik. "Ever since you got married you've turned into a grouch" she said, stepping in and taking off her coat._

_Erik swore lowly in German. "What are you here for?" He repeated._

_Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see how domesticity is suiting you." She said as Kate walked in. "And to ask why she isn't pregnant yet."_

_Kat laughed at the look on Erik's face. "We're only just married. Besides, Erik isn't entirely sure he wants to settle down to a life of marital bliss." She answered. "But come in, we've just finished dinner but I can heat them up if you would like." Raven shook her head and Kat sidled up to Erik, fixing him with a look that forced him to relax. With a sigh, he did so._

_Raven smirked and cleared her throat. "Actually I'm here on behalf of everybody" she said, looking at Erik. "I need to talk to you."_

_Kate blinked in slight shock and Erik's hand tightened. "Anything you have to say to me cam be said in front of my wife." He declared, and Kate felt quite pleased, leaning into him slightly._

_Raven sighed. "I'm sorry Erik, I would, but they asked I speak with you alone." She said, her eyes showing her apology._

_Erik opened his mouth to say something but Kate intervened. "Don't worry about it, I'll finish up with those dishes and such." She said, kissing him before waltzing away._

_He watched his wife go, and leveled his gaze with Raven. "This had better be good."_

* * *

><p><strong>And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Erik paced the hospital waiting room's floor, frustrated and impatient. Eight hours. He'd been there eight hours after Kate had woken him up with a very decisive "My water has broke." Getting to the hospital was a blur, but the waiting dragged on forever.<em>

_"First one?" A man who arrived an hour before asked. Erik looked at the man before he nodded. The stranger chuckled. "How many hours?"_

_"Eight." Erik answered._

_"She should be done soon. My wife was nine the first time." He said._

_"And how many are you on now?" Erik asked._

_"Fourth. They get shorter and shorter each one, and you get more relaxed."_

_Erik nodded, sitting down. "I probably wouldn't be so worried if I could be in there with her." He said. "I hate not knowing what's going on."_

_The stranger chuckled. "She'll be fine." He said. "You'll probably be surprised."_

_"Will I?" Erik asked._

_"Yeah sure. Of course, I hope you know what you're getting into with a kid" the man said. "For instance, you can kiss a good night's sleep goodbye for a good year."_

_Erik had done some research, and nodded along. "I knew about that."_

_"That's good" the man replied. "Though one thing they don't tell about having kids: your childhood, the way you were raised, comes to haunt you in how you treat your kids. The first one is the most challenging in that area."_

_The mutant stiffened. His childhood hadn't been the best after his mother died. He only hoped that Kate's happy one overshadowed his own pain, and that the child would become more attached to her._

_"Erik Lehnsherr?" A nurse finally called. He stood up quickly. "She's alright, you have a daughter" the nurse said before he could ask. He smiled widely and opened his mouth-"Yes you may see her." The nurse interrupted again._

_"So long Erik. Congratulations" the man in the room called to him as the nurse led him to Kate's room. He waved half-heartedly back at the man as he disappeared into the room behind the doors._

_Kate lay in her bed, her eyes closed in slumber. "My daughter?" Erik asked._

_"We'll bring her in shortly." The nurse answered. "Now don't overtire her."_

_"Never."_

_She smiled and walked out of the room. Erik almost ran to Kate's side, his eyes appraising her completely. "Well, Erik, a daughter." Kate got out groggily. "You owe me a necklace"_

_Erik chuckled. "Forgive me, you were right. Though now I'm going to have to figure out what to do with all the boy stuff I bought." He said. She smiled, opening her eyes to see him._

_"Have you seen her yet?"_

_"No, they're bringing her in soon." He answered, kissing her softly. "How are you?"_

_"Still alive, so that must be counted nicely on my tally." She joked, brushing a hand over his forehead to push the hair away. "How many hours?"_

_"Eight."_

_"But who's counting" she added with a soft laugh. He knelt down beside her, her hand in his. "Were you scared?" She asked._

_"A little." He admitted._

_"Sorry, love" she said, groaning. "Bloody hell, why did they put me on so many damm narcotics? I refuse to sleep!" She exclaimed, sitting up. Erik pushed her back down._

_"You go to sleep" he ordered._

_"Erik, I-"_

_The door opening interrupted their growing argument and the nurse brought in a little bundle, a smile on her face. "Here she is!"_

_Erik stepped to the side as the nurse gave the baby to Kate and she cradled their daughter in her arms. "Oh, Erik, come on look at our daughter" she told him, and he tentatively took the steps which brought him closer. He leaned down to look at his daughter, her brown eyes locking on his. He could already see she'd look like her mother, the brown irises enough to prove that. "Do you want to hold her?" Kate asked, and he nodded, listening to her instructions with great attention as she passed their baby to him._

_He cradled her carefully, treating her as if she was the most breakable thing he had ever touched. She was small in his hands, so light he felt like he would crush her if he gripped her too tightly. Unknown to him, he had begun to cry. "Hello Mauschen" he said, beginning to babble to her in a mixture of Hebrew and German. Kate watched emotionally, Erik's actions causing her heart to swell with contentment. He would be an excellent father, she knew it._

_Finally he turned back to her, a large smile on his face as he sat down on the bed, holding the baby between them. "What was the name we finally decided on?" He asked her._

_"Veronika." she answered. He smiled._

_"Veronika."_

* * *

><p><strong>Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, but I wish I was dead.<strong>

* * *

><p>His imaginary Kate smiled as he looked at the memory. "We were so happy." she said. "Do you remember the first time you had to change one of her diapers?" She laughed, her voice a melody as it rang. "That was a memorable experience."<p>

"Yes I remember." he answered, a small smile pulling at his mouth. "I'm sorry I gave her up when you died." Kate sighed.

"I know, Erik. I always understood." She replied, leaning forward on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Every time I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy! Daddy!" Veronika's call sounded in the night, waking Erik from his slumber. He got up carefully, as Kate was still asleep, and went to Vera's room.<em>

_The three year old was sitting up in her bed, terrified, when he opened the door. "What is it mauschen?" He asked, kneeling beside her bed._

_"There's a man in my closet." She told him, the evidence of tears on her face. "I wanted to come get you but he'd come out at me."_

_Erik was wide awake now, and looking toward the door he soon detected the metal which he knew did not belong in her room. Whispering to her in German, he sent her to her mother. As soon as she was out of the room, Erik turned toward the door with murder in his eyes. He all but ripped the door off the hinges in his anger at whomever had dared to threaten his family._

_The man inside looked up in mild panic before Erik began twisting the dog tags around his neck, pulling him out of the closet. The man struggled, and Erik threw him against the wall a good few feet up. "Who sent you?" He demanded, a quiet anger in his tone as he stalked toward the choking man._

_"Erik?" Kate's voice echoed from the other room._

_"Stay there Kate" He replied. She didn't reply, but he knew she heard him. The man pushed him back with a telekinetic energy, and he slammed into the wall, the man bolting for the window. But Erik was faster, and the metal of Veronika's bed proved useful as he snagged him and imprisoned him. "Let's try that again." He said as the man fought against the metal around his arms. "Who sent you?"_

_The man growled. "Why should I answer you? Jewish Swine!" That answer was all Erik needed, it seemed, and using his dogtags again, he began choking the man. He watched the light leave the man's eyes before he ripped the tags off and looked at them. As he had thought, they were those of a Nazi soldier, despite the fact that the Nazis had been destroyed nearly thirty years previous. The question he had was: why was this man so young and wanting some kind of revenge against him for his race?_

_"ERIK!"_

_He bolted from the room, his heart hammering in his chest , entering the master bedroom to see Kate and Veronika cowering in a corner, his head snapped to the other side of the room, seeing a masked man standing there, his clothes very similar to the last man's. Erik wasted no time, and everything metal in the room answered to his mental call. He turned to Kate. "Get out of here, avoid her going into her room. You know where to meet me." His wife nodded. "Go!" She got up, taking Veronika with her._

_"I only came to give you a warning, Lehnsherr." the masked man said. "You're not safe anymore."_

_"Oh I wouldn't say that." Erik snapped, beginning to throw some of the objects at the man, a knife coming readily into his hand. The man simply pushed them aside, but practically ran to the window when he heard the car outside start. Erik took the opportunity to fly the knife into the man's shoulder. He gave a cry of pain, and Erik snatched the knife back before throwing it again – but this time, it missed as the man jumped._

_Erik followed, but when he landed in his yard, the man was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>No one compares to you...<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, I used to wonder why you never remarried." Kate said, and Erik's older eyes looked up into her face. She smiled. "I mean it would have hurt me, but I would have borne it if it meant you would have been happy."<p>

"What makes you think I would have been happy?" Erik asked, his face a solemn expression. She leaned forward, her hand ghosting over his cheek.

"That's what I realized." she said, her lip quivering.

Erik reached out to her, but got nothing but air. His eyes closed and his hand retreated as she went back to her chair, her arms crossing over her chest with a sigh. 'I missed you... I still miss you." Erik muttered softly.

Her eyes met his with a sad smile. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They had been on the run for months it seemed to him, and while fear seemed to rule their lives at the moment, he at least was contented in the fact that his wife and his child were safe and with him. They were in Paris, and he couldn't be happier with the fact that they seemed to have shaken off whomever had been pursuing them somewhere near Rome. The plan was that they would stay here for another week, and then go off to Berlin to meet with the few members of the Brotherhood that lived there.<em>

_Kate was somewhat apprehensive about it. She told him she was worried that he'd go back to being Magneto if he went back to the Brotherhood. With them under threat she seemed to believe that he would leave their life if it meant protecting them._

_"Why do you think that?" He asked her as he lounged on the bed of their flat, Kate standing on the balcony ._

_"I don't know." she replied, an uncharacteristic answer for her. "I just have a feeling and I don't like it."_

_Erik got up, joining her on the balcony. "You know I love you and Veronika. I wouldn't leave you, or our life." he told her. "As soon as we see Michael and are sure that whoever is following stops, we will find a nice little house somewhere, and start all over again." She smiled a bit and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where do you want to live? Germany? France? Italy? Of all the lovely places I've taken you during this strange time, would you like to live there? Or would you rather return to England? To rolling hills and sheep?"_

_She laughed, leaning her head against his chest. "Wherever you are." she answered. "Wherever you go I'll follow."_

_He smiled and kissed her, bringing her back inside and into the family room. 'Then I shall think. And figure out where I want our little one to grow up." he answered. "But no more talk about you thinking I'm going off to be a little murderer again. Do you really think I'd put Vera in that kind of danger? You in that kind of worry?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I just... worry, that's all. I've always thought I could trust my instincts."_

_"Leave your instincts behind and deal with the facts." Erik replied, teasing her a bit._

_"Deal." Kate said, kissing him before going to the kitchen. "I have to make breakfast." she declared, looking in the icebox. "Erik..." she turned around to show him the eggs. "We are down to one. I told you to go to the market yesterday morning while you were out."_

_Erik groaned and nodded. "I'll get them." he said, running back into their room for his shoes and a coat. He came back out as it was slung across his shoulders. "Can I get a few francs, my love?"_

_She went to her wallet and pulled out what he needed, putting it in his hands. "See you soon." she said with a smile, kissing him goodbye before swatting his backside to get him to move. He laughed, kissing her again before he left, the sounds of her own laughter that which he heard as the door shut, and her voice singing the thing he heard on the street._

_It had been so long since he'd heard her sing, the fear having kept her unable to as they moved from country to country, afraid of being recognized. He paused a moment, before smiling and walking down the street to get what she required._

_Getting eggs hadn't taken long, and before he knew it he was once again on their street, walking to their flat. He had even gotten her a few things she didn't ask for but he knew she would like, as well as some treats for Vera. All of these were under his arm as he climbed the stairs – but he felt as if something was off. Something horrible, and the feeling of dread swept over him._

_Finishing the stairs happened quickly it seemed, and before he knew it he was at the door of the flat. He waited, listening for sounds of life within... but he heard nothing. Finally he opened the door, and to his horror his worst fear had come true._

_The place was a wreck, and the bedroom door had been blasted off its hinges. His blood boiled as he walked through the flat, the familiar metal of Kate's ring still present, but he didn't know where. "Kate?" he called, but received no answer. Tossing his purchases on the counter he looked through everywhere he knew that she might be, hoping beyond hope that whomever had come for them had somehow missed her and Veronika._

_It wasn't until he saw the ring lying on the table he knew that such a hope was useless. He picked it up, holding it in his hands as he tried to understand where they possibly could be. He would find them, he knew he could, it was only a matter of asking the right people and getting the answers he needed. But he would find them._

_The phone rang, and broke him from his reverie. How was it even ringing in this mess? It didn't matter, the phone was sitting untouched on the table, and so his deductions led him to believe that this phone-call was no ordinary one. Picking up the receiver, he held it to his ear._

_"Well, Erik." A familiar voice said. "How quaint you've been."_

_"Who are you?" he growled. "Where are my wife and daughter?"_

_The man clucked his tongue. "Patience, patience, little Jew." His jaw clenched. "You will see them soon."_

_"Oh?" he asked, wishing his abilities extended to his side so he could choke him with something._

_"Do you know that construction site near the Rue Oudinot?"_

_"Yes." Erik answered._

_"Meet me there in..." He had no doubt the man was looking at some form of clock – unless of course he was simply pausing for effect, which he could well believe of him. "Half an hour? That should be long enough on foot – oh, and uh... don't bring your friends. I dislike dealing with messes because someone forgets simple instructions."_

_Erik didn't answer. He intended on bringing as many mutants as he knew. "Half an hour." he confirmed, about to hang up the phone when he heard:_

_"Wait, wait." the man said. "Don't you want to speak with your very lovely wife?"_

_Again, he said nothing._

_"No?"_

_"Give her the phone."_

_A bit of shuffling was heard before Kate's unmistakeable voice came on. "Erik?"_

_"Kate. Thank God." He breathed in relief. "Alright, can he hear me?"_

_"I—I don't know."_

_"Are you and Vera alright?"_

_"So far... I don't know about Vera they took her away."_

_"I'm going to find you. I promise."_

_"I know." She sniffled, she'd been crying._

_There was a pause as he thought of the many ways he intended to kill this man._

_"I love you."_

_His eyes closed. "I love you." he replied before the phone was obviously snatched from her, and she screamed._

_"Half an hour, Lehnsherr." The man's voice returned. "Don't be late." Click. The line was dead._

_Erik stood in their little flat a moment longer before he ran back downstairs and down the road, stopping by a pay-phone. Dialling a number, he waited for it to pick up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Raven!" Erik exclaimed._

_"Erik? Is that you?" Raven replied._

_"Raven, I need to speak to Rolf." The panic in his voice must have transferred because before he knew it, Rolf answered._

_"What's happened?"_

* * *

><p>E<strong>verytime I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Erik stood on the crane above the worksite, the ground almost swallowed by flames which The Man's – as he had begun to call him – mutants had set. Azazel had brought the group of mutants from Berlin, and also the ones that had been in London and Moscow within twenty minutes of his phone call. Ten minutes later he arrived at the Rue Oudinot, seemingly alone. He had been jumped, and then it had been chaos. Before anyone really knew what was happening the lower level of the building which was being constructed was in flames, and the mutants fighting below had to battle both each other and the licking inferno.<em>

_But it wasn't until he heard a scream that his attention was diverted, and he looked up to the sky._

_On the crane he could make out two figures, one much smaller than the other. It hadn't taken much but he was soon on top, his suspicions confirmed the moment his eyes scanned his surroundings. Kate looked at him in fear and minor relief, as Vera simply cried. They both seemed bruised, and Vera held her arm which was at an awkward angle._

_"Kate..."_

_"Ah!" A voice behind him crowed. "The knight in shining armor." He turned to see a Man in a mask, like the one he had seen before who had broken into his house. The accent was the same, which confirmed it. "Come to save the princess from the castle?" Erik opened his mouth to reply, but the man interrupted. "Ah, ah." he tutted. "Remember what I said about bringing your friends?" He looked down. "You don't listen very well do you."_

_"You don't know me very well if you think I'd have come alone."_

_"On the contrary, I thought you would. You're a very proud man, furthermore you trust your abilities too much." the man replied. Erik could feel as if the man was smiling at him. "It's really too bad though, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."_

_"Do what?" Erik asked, ready to attack the man._

_The screams behind him answered his question as Kate and Vera both fell, and were hanging from a bar just within arm's reach. "You see, Erik, I was going to give you a choice to join me. Despite your heritage, you would make a powerful asset." But Erik wasn't listening, his focus was to reach his wife and daughter. The man watched as Erik reached for them, and each tried to reach back, but found themselves unable._

_"Kate!" Erik shouted. "Grab my hand!"_

_"I can't!" She shouted in reply. "Erik!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_Erik tried to use his powers to manipulate the crane, but for the strangest reason, it wouldn't budge. He turned to the man. "Ah, that catches your attention." The man replied to his glare. "You see, I've been trying to talk to you, but you don't seem to want to listen. I was going to give you an option to join me, but seeing as you can't follow the simplest of instructions that option is out of the question." He looked to where Kate and Vera were._

_"If you want me to join you, then let me save my wife and daughter." Erik replied, fully intending to kill the man the moment that Kate and Veronika were safe._

_The man tilted his head. "Really?" He asked, a minor excitement in his voice._

_"Yes." Erik hissed through his teeth._

_"I'll let you save one." The man replied, too cheery for such a situation. "One of the two. And you have three minutes to choose."_

_"One?!" Erik shouted in fear, disbelief, panic and anger. "Both or I won't join you."_

_"One or none, Erik." The man replied. "Clock is ticking."_

_Erik tried to get the crane to move again, determined that this man wouldn't – "Erik!" Kate shouted, her hand reaching for him. He reached for her, grabbing her hand and then for Vera who tried with her little arms to reach – but couldn't._

_"Take my hand!" He called for her, and she reached up again, her little hand minute in his larger one. He tried pulling them up, but they didn't move an inch. He tried again._

_"I told you Erik, you can't save both." The man in the mask replied. "Kate? Or Veronika? You lost your chance to save them both when you disobeyed my orders."_

_The crane moved a little bit, but not enough for him to manipulate it. The fires below sent heat up to them, despite the cool breeze. He looked between his wife and his daughter. How was he supposed to choose between them? He loved them both, and should either die he would be heartbroken._

_"Thirty seconds, Erik or I'll make your choice for you." The Man informed him._

_"Erik..." Kate said softly, a smile coming onto her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you."_

_"Kate, no!" Erik exclaimed, shaking his head. He would save them both, he was sure of it! Suddenly, she let go, whatever had been pulling them down, pulling her out of his grasp. "KATE!" He screamed, reaching for her as he watched her fall into the inferno below, her eyes trained on him until she was gone, disappearing into the flames. "NO!" He lifted his head to the heavens, a broken cry on his lips._

_Veronika screamed, as she suddenly was catapulted into his arms, his reflexes catching her just in time. Her arm that obviously wasn't broken wrapped around his neck, her tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt. Numb, and full of pain and anger, he turned to the masked man – but his gaze was also on the flames below where Kate had fallen, as if he was transfixed, and unable to move. Erik's powers returned to him suddenly, and he concluded that this man had something to do with his inability to use them before. Picking up his daughter and standing, he caused the crane to wrap around the man's middle, squeezing him tightly._

_"AAH!" The man screamed as Erik held him over the inferno below._

_"I don't care who you are, or why you targeted me... but you made a grave mistake in harming my wife and daughter." The crane squeezed tighter, and Erik was sure he'd heard bones crack. He would have preferred to dispatch of the man in a much different manner, but he had to think of Veronika, the little girl who had already seen so much. Using a piece of the metal, he ripped the mask off of his enemy's face, eyes going wide with shock as he saw who it was. "Alex?" The blonde-haired man looked at him with a leveled glare, his young face twisting in hatred._

_"Surprised, Lehnsherr? Surprised that I would be the one to go against you?" he shouted. "You shouldn't be! She was mine before she was yours!" Erik's jaw clenched as he suppressed a growl._

_"She was never yours!" he spat._

_Alex laughed. "Yes she was. Until you came along and swept her off."_

_"She didn't care one whit about you." Erik retorted. "She used you to make me jealous."_

_The younger man's brows furrowed. "I don't believe you!" Erik didn't care that he didn't believe him, what mattered to him is that Alex was the cause of his wife's death. The crane tightened around Alex again, and the younger man's body writhed in pain._

_Suddenly his powers were disconnected from him again, and he briefly saw a man perched above the crane arm which was wrapped around the man before he touched Alex and spirited them away._

_Powers returned, but no one to take his revenge on, Erik slumped to the platform which he stood on. His own tears running down his face as he simply wept. "Kate..." he whispered as he looked below. "Kate..."_

* * *

><p><strong>No one compares to you...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Little Veronika laid sleeping in the back seat of the car which was driving down the Pennsylvanian road, the rain coming down heavily on the outside. Erik was behind the wheel, completely silent and burrowed deeply in his own thoughts. It had been a month since he'd buried what remains of Kate that were recovered, her body burned to a crisp, the only identifier having been a necklace which she wore. Their rings he had buried alongside her, while the necklace he put around his own neck – a reminder of the chapter which was closing quickly.<em>

_He looked back at his daughter, her appearance now strongly resembling Kate in a way he had never seen before. Perhaps it was that all he had of his wife were his memories now, and those memories taunted him. Though what made matters worse were the thoughts that came with them, the thoughts of that choice. He couldn't sleep anymore, tormented by the fact that every time he dreamed he had made a choice, and it had been Veronika who had fallen. He couldn't help but feel that had he truly chosen, he would have chosen Kate... and that brought on great guilt._

_The lights of the Mansion were on as he pulled up the drive, and it seemed that the last paragraph to this chapter of his life would soon end. Turning off the engine, he looked in the back seat. She would be safer here, with Charles, than she would ever be with him. If there were one thing the masked man taught him it was that._

_'Erik?' Charles' voice echoed in his mind._

_'Yes, it's me.' Erik replied, getting out of the car before he opened the rear door and pulled Veronika out, cradling her closely to his chest. He wished he could disappear, take his daughter with him and live a life of ambiguity... but that was not what fate had in store, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before someone else would try to take her from his life. No, this was better._

_The rain didn't phase him as he crossed the area between his vehicle and the front door, Veronika completely asleep as he walked, snuggled into his chest underneath his jacket. The door opened as he approached, and Hank stood on the other side, looking at Erik with hostility and suspicion. "Let him in, Hank." Charles' voice came through the door, and begrudgingly the furry-blue mutant stepped to the side._

_Erik stepped in, looking at Charles who sat in a wheelchair nearby. "What are you doing here?" Charles asked, his voice cold, and snappish._

_"I don't come to argue, or barter with you if that's what you're worried about." Erik snapped, feeling guilt regarding the state of his old friend._

_"May I see her?" Charles asked, eyeing the child who was still in Erik's arms. Erik moved his coat aside, Veronika still sleeping within. "Why did you think of me, when you could have chosen any one of your friends."_

_"You're the only one that can keep her safe." Erik replied. "As ashamed as I am to admit it."_

_"You can't?" Charles countered._

_Erik sighed. "No." he answered. "Any home with me wouldn't be a home for her. Without her mother... you know what kind of a man I am, I'm in no position to handle a growing child."_

_Charles folded his hands over his lap, turning the wheels on his chair so he could come closer. He looked up at Erik. "May I see her?" he asked. Pain flared in Erik's heart as he passed his sleeping daughter to Charles. The other man held her closely, peering down into her face. "Her powers have already come up?" His voice showed his surprise as he looked back at Erik._

_The memory of the day after Kate's death showed in Erik's mind for Charles' viewing. Veronika had screamed in the middle of the night, and Erik had rushed in, thinking that someone had come to finish the masked man's job, only to find her crying, calling for Kate. He had stooped close to her, and she had put her arms around his neck for a hug when suddenly she gasped, pulling away from him in fear before she started crying again. It had been an hour before he had gotten her to calm down, Emma having told him what happened._

_"Memory transference." Charles said, looking at the girl. "Triggered by her mother's death."_

_"Yes." Erik replied. "Emma said she saw my entire history... something that one her age should never see." Horrors was the word which flashed through his mind. True horrors._

_Charles nodded. "She is very beautiful." he said, looking back at the girl._

_"She takes after her mother." Erik replied, an affectionate smile on his face, it dimmed moments later. "Will you take her?"_

_"How am I supposed to look after a child anymore than you?" Charles asked. "I am not her father, if anything I will be less suited to the task than you."_

_"You are stable." Erik answered. "You have this place, your work. You won't look at her and see her mother, and wish..." his eyes closed as he turned away._

_"Wish that you had saved her mother." Charles finished. He nodded and frowned. "That's the reason you are giving her up... your guilt. You fear lashing out at her because of how you feel."_

_Erik huffed. "One of many." he snapped. "Tell me now, Charles, will you take her?"_

_Charles and Hank exchanged a look, and it seemed that Charles was having an argument with Hank mentally. It didn't take long, however, before Hank seemed to relent and sighed before going upstairs. "We will." Charles finally spoke up. "Do you want to stay the night? Leave tomorrow so you have a chance to say goodbye?"_

_The other mutant thought a moment, wanting to relish the little time he had with his daughter – but no. He couldn't. If he stayed, he might not be able to leave her in the morning, and she needed to stay. "No." he answered, reaching for the door. Charles nodded slowly as Erik opened the door and stepped out. "One thing," he said, looking back at Charles. "Don't tell her about me?"_

_Charles' brow furrowed. "Why not? You're her fath—"_

_"Do not tell her." Erik ground out. "You're her father now. I don't want her to know anything about me... she's already a lot like Kate. If she knows who I am, she'll try to find me, and I can't have her do that."_

_"Erik—"_

_"Promise me, Charles." He nearly pleaded, his eyes shifting to Veronika. Charles thought it over a moment before he sighed._

_"I promise."_

_Erik nodded, shutting the door before he walked away from the house and got in his vehicle, leaving the house._

_That chapter was definitely closed._

* * *

><p><strong>But there's no you...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"There's a girl here to see you." Lorraine, one of Erik's mutants announced as she strolled in."Says her name is Veronika."<em>

_Erik turned around from his place at the window, his brow furrowing over his eyes. "Who?" He asked, fear creeping up into him, mingled with a joy and hope. It couldn't be his Veronika could it? Charles had sworn that he wouldn't tell her who she really was—_

_"Veronika." a new voice uttered, and the named walked in, her brown eyes locking on his. His eyes took her in, seeing very-near resemblance to Kate. Her mouth was Kate's, her eyes were more almond shaped than round, but there was no doubt in his mind to her identity. She smiled. "So... am I what you expected?" she asked._

_Waving Lorraine out of the room, he approached Veronika. "You look like your mother." he told her, and she took that as a sign to walk further in._

_"I know." she replied. "You look different from what I remember."_

_"I am older." Erik replied, walking up until he was a foot from her, his hands clasped behind his back to keep from simply hugging her in joy. "Why are you here?"_

_She shrugged. "I wanted to see my father. " she replied. "Is that so hard to believe?"_

_"You know your father—"_

_"You're right, I remembered you. But I didn't grow up with you." she replied, sighing. "No need to continue the ruse, dad. Charles told me everything."_

_Erik growled, turning around and swearing in German._

_"He had no choice." she continued, trying to explain. "I didn't give him one. He told me everything."_

_"You were never supposed to know who you were."_

_"Why?" she asked. "Didn't you think I'd remember you? You and Mom?"_

_"I had hoped you wouldn't." Erik replied, cracking a small smile. "You did what I thought you would though... you came to find me."_

_"I know. Charles told me you told him I would." she said. "Am I that much like her?"_

_Erik looked her over and nodded. "Much more than you know." he said. They lapsed into silence._

_"I know why you left me." Veronika said, sighing. "I don't blame you if that's what you're worried about." Erik shook his head. That wasn't what he was worried about... he was worried that by coming here she had put herself in danger._

_He cleared his throat. "Well that's good. Charles explain that?"_

_"No." she replied. "I always knew somehow. My memory is eidetic... I knew how much you loved me. I knew you had to have a reason."_

_"I did. And by coming here, you have ruined the very basis of why." he snapped, walking back to the window before turning to her. "You are just like her! She would do something like this!"_

_Veronika smiled, walking toward him. "I am complimented." He didn't get a chance to respond before she threw her arms around him, and after a moment he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was Kate's height and build, and for a moment he wondered at fate for making her so much like his wife. It was a blessing and a curse all at once. Yet, he reveled in the feeling of his daughter's touch, not realizing how much he'd been in pain since he'd left her. Whatever numbness he had was lost, and emotion came over him like a tidal wave. "I missed you." she mumbled, tilting her head up to look at him._

_Tears blurred his vision as he smoothed her hair. It was Kate's color, her eyes were Kate's color, and he wished that Kate had been there to see how she'd grown up. He let out a sobbing smile, it had been so long since he'd seen love in anyone's eyes toward him."I missed you too, mauschen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Except in my dreams tonight.<strong>

* * *

><p>He looked at the Kate across the board. He had had five years of happiness once more with Veronika, and nearly went back to his domesticity which her mother had given him – but it was short lived. His anger at non-mutants caused a fracture in their relationship when Veronika had fallen in love with one. "She was like you, you know." he said to her figure. "Still is."<p>

"I know." Kate replied. "Though Charles made her a little more headstrong, and spirited. Exactly how you would have liked."

Erik smiled sadly. "I wished you could have met her." he said. "Your fire went to her. Your spirit. Sometimes when she says something or does something I must remember it is Veronika not Kate to whom I am addressing."

Kate laughed. "I am sorry it's so confusing. She would have done better to inherit something of yours." She said. "Maybe your inherent tendency to march to the beat of your own drummer."

"She has." Erik answered. "As has her daughter."

"I know. I have watched them from a distance." Kate replied, looking down at the chess board. "Tell me, Erik, if I hadn't let go... would you have sacrificed her for me?"

Erik sighed, closing his eyes. "Don't ask me that." he said. "I don't honestly know the answer."

That seemed to placate Kate a bit, and she nodded. He took the time to study her as he had done so many times before. She looked exactly the same as she had on their last day in Paris, and he wondered that it had been so many years. "I miss you." he murmured to her. "I wonder what might have happened, how our lives might have been different if you hadn't—" He stopped short, he never liked to think of her as dead, it only made his depressing spells worse.

She smiled, leaning forward to touch the Queen on the chessboard, the piece not even moving a bit. "I know." she replied. "We were such a happy little family. If only Alex hadn't intervened... Who knows? Maybe we could have had more children? Veronika would have grown up with us, not Charles. She would have married, and had her children, and they would have grown up in a household that was theirs." She stood, coming around the table before she touched his cheek. He felt it, but barely, and he looked up into her eyes. She was such a vivid illusion of his mind, if he didn't know better he would think she was really in front of him.

She bent down to kiss his forehead, and his eyes closed. She pulled away, and looked at the chess board. "You might want to try to finish it." she said, smiling mischievously. "You might be surprised." He sighed, looking back at the chess board. She stood behind him. "I love you." she whispered in his ear. "Now win me a game."

She disappeared, her words echoing in his ears as he eyed the board with curiosity and suspicion. What did she mean by 'surprise'? Or 'winning a game'? A niggle in the back of his mind caused him to reach toward the metallic pieces, seeking his powers within himself as much as he could, willing the Queen to move...

...to his surprise... she wobbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight...<strong>


End file.
